danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
כרמן
thumb|left|405 px thumb|right|405 px thumb|right|405 px thumb|left|405 px thumb|right|405 px *הליברטו כרמן במצדה thumb|ימין|335 px http://www.israel.org In the heart of the Judean Desert, at the foot of Masada, one of the most familiar and beloved operas of all times is coming to life - Carmen, by French composer Georges Bizet. Breathtaking, enchanting views of the Judean Desert overlooking the Dead Sea and the clear starry sky serve as the backdrop to the fiery Carmen's songs of freedom and liberty while she falls in love with the soldier Don José, who in turn loses her love to the glamorous toreador Escamillo. Intoxicating arias and turbulent Spanish dance unite in a spectacular celebration, as, under the baton of renowned conductor Daniel Oren, hundreds of performers bring to life the love, burning passion and intense hatred that constitute the famous opera. View the exciting documentary on the building of the impressive stage, rehearsals deep in the wilderness and the fascinating debut performance through the eyes of the opera singers, flamenco dancers, the director, the conductor and the people who created the vision of Carmen in the desert. ------- Visit the MFA's Social Media Channels: Facebook - http://www.facebook.com/IsraelMFA http://www.facebook.com/IsraeliVibe Twitter - http://www.twitter.com/Israel http://www.twitter.com/IsraelMFA Find us on Instagram: @IsraelMFA - http://instagram.com/israelmfa @StateofIsrael - http://instagram.com/stateofisrael Add us on google+ https://plus.google.com/+Israel Have you subscribed to your channel yet? please do! http://www.youtube.com/Israel Please credit Israel MFA for any use of this video. תקציר העלילה לפי אתר האופרה הישראלית כרמן - תקציר העלילה מערכה ראשונה כיכר בסוויליה מורלס וחייליו עומדים בכיכר ומשוחחים כשמיכאלה, נערת כפר ביישנית מנווארה, ניגשת אליהם ומחפשת אחר דון ז'וזה. בעוד החיילים מבריחים אותה משם, כיתת משמר בפיקודו של זוניגה וז'וזה מגיעה. ז'וזה שומע על בחורה צעירה המחפשת אחריו, והוא מזהה את מיכאלה שגדלה בביתו, בדיוק כשנשמע הצלצול שמסמן את חזרתם לעבודה של פועלות מפעל הסיגריות. כרמן מופיעה, פונה לגברים בהתקפה ומנסה למשוך את תשומת ליבו של דון ז'וזה כשהיא זורקת לעברו פרח מחזייתה. דון ז'וזה מהסס, אך מרים את הפרח. כשמיכאלה חוזרת, היא נותנת לדון ז'וזה מכתב מאמו בכפר, וכסף שאמו חסכה עבורו. נשמעות צעקות מהמפעל והכיכר נמלאת באנשים. מסתבר שכרמן רבה עם אחת העובדות ודקרה אותה. זוניגה מורה לדון ז'וזה לעצור אותה, ומנסה לחקור אותה, אף על פי שבמהרה הוא מאבד את סבלנותו ומורה לאסור אותה. כרמן שרה בפני דון ז'וזה, מפתה אותו ומשכנעת אותו לתת לה לברוח. מערכה שנייה הפונדק של לילאס פסטיה כרמן וחברותיה הצועניות פרסקיטה ומרסדס רוקדות ושרות יחד עם מורלס. מחוץ לפונדק הקהל שר שיר הלל לאסקמיו, זוכה קרב השוורים בגרנדה, ומהלל את קרב השוורים. אסקמיו מהופנט מיופיה של כרמן, ומנסה לדבר איתה, אך מחשבותיה נתונות לדון ז'וזה. דון ז'וזה נכלא לאחר שנתן לכרמן לברוח, והוא עומד להשתחרר מהמעצר. כשעוזב לוחם השוורים, המבריחים דנקאירו ורמנדדו מצטרפים לכרמן ולאחרים. הם מבקשים מהנשים שיסיחו את דעתם את השומרים. המבריחים רוצים לעזוב יחד עם הבנות, אך כרמן רוצה לחכות לדון ז'וזה. המבריחים מציעים לשכנע את דון ז'וזה להצטרף אליהם. כשהוא מגיע, כרמן רוקדת לפניו ומשכנעת אותו לערוק ולהצטרף לצוענים. כשמגיע זוניגה, שני הגברים רבים והמבריחים חוזרים על מנת להפריד ביניהם. בסופו של דבר דון ז'וזה מסכים להצטרף למבריחים. מערכה שלישית חודשים אחדים מאוחר יותר בהרים דון ז'וזה מדוכא כיוון שכרמן עזבה אותו לטובת אסקמיו, והוא מצטער על שהקריב הכל למענה. כשהוא אומר לכרמן כי אמא שלו גרה בכפר סמוך, היא לועגת לו ומציעה לו לחזור לאמא שלו, אך הוא מתרגז ומאיים להרוג אותה. המבריחים עוזבים ומשאירים את דון ז'וזה לשמור על הסחורה. מיכאלה מגיעה, מחפשת אחר דון ז'וזה, בדיוק כשאסקמיו מגיע על מנת לפגוש את כרמן. הוא מציג את עצמו בפני דון ז'וזה ומספר לו כי בא לפגוש את כרמן, בה הוא מאוהב. דון ז'וזה מזמין את אסקמיו לקרב סכינים, והם נלחמים עד שהמבריחים חוזרים ומפרידים ביניהם. אסקמיו מזמין את המבריחים לקרב השוורים הקרוב שלו. המבריחים עומדים לעזוב כשרמנדדו מגלה את מיכאלה מסתתרת מאחורי הסלעים. היא מספרת לדון ז'וזה שאמא שלו שלחה אותה כדי לשכנע אותו לחזור איתה לכפר. כרמן מעודדת אותו לעזוב, אך הוא נשבע כי לא יניח לה לעזוב עם המאהב החדש שלה. מיכאלה, בנסיון נואש לשכנע אותו, מודיעה לדון ז'וזה שאמו גוססת ומצפה לראותו. הוא מחליט לעזוב, כשהוא עדיין מאיים על כרמן שהם עוד יפגשו. מערכה רביעית כיכר בסוויליה ביום הגדול של קרב השוורים הכיכר מחוץ לזירת השוורים מלאה ושוקקת. אסקמיו מגיע, כשכרמן שעונה על זרועו, ולאחר מכן עוזב על מנת להתכונן לקרב השוורים. חברותיה של כרמן אומרות לה שדון ז'וזה נחבא בין האנשים, צופה בה ושעליה להישמר לנפשה. כרמן דוחה בבוז את האזהרות ונותרת לעמוד בכיכר. כשדון ז'וזה מגיע, הוא מספר לה כי לא הגיע על מנת לאיים עליה אלא כדי להתחנן שתשיב לו אהבה, אך היא דוחה אותו בבוז. ז'וזה הורג את כרמן ומסגיר עצמו. (הועתק מהויקיפדיה העברית) כרמן היא אופרה צרפתית מאת המלחין ז'ורז' ביזה . הליברית מבוססת על הנובלה]] "כרמן" מאת פרוספר מרימה ונכתבה על ידי אנרי מֵייָאק (Meilhac) ולודוֹויק הַלֵוִי. הצגת הבכורה של האופרה הייתה באופרה קומיק שבפריז ב-3 במרץ 1875. במשך שנה לאחר הופעת הבכורה, האופרה כרמן נחשבה לכישלון, ונקראה על ידי המבקרים "לא מוסרית" ו"מלאכותית". כיום, כרמן היא אחת האופרות הפופולריות ביותר בעולםTanner, pg 237. אופרה אמריקה טוענת כי האופרה כרמן מדורגת מקום רביעי ברשימת האופרות המוצגות ביותר בצפון אמריקה. האופרה מספרת את סיפורה של כרמן, צוענייה יפהפייה חמת מזג, ששברה את לבם של מחזרים רבים. היא מחזרת אחרי קורפורל (רב"ט) דון ז'וזה מחיל המשמר ומשכנעת אותו להישאר עמה בלילה אחרי שעת השיבה לבסיס. שבוי בקסמה הוא עורק ומצטרף לקבוצת המבריחים שכרמן שייכת אליה. לאחר שכרמן בטוחה בהשפעתה עליו, היא מתנערת ממנו לטובת לוחם פרים אסקמִיוֹ. חלקים מסוימים מהאופרה מוכרים מאוד כיצירה בפני עצמם וביניהם הפרלוד - שיר הטוריאדור והאריה - ההבנרה. היסטוריה בתחילת שנת 1873 הזמין המנהל האמנותי של האופרה קומיק, דו לוקל (Du Locle) אצל ביזה אופרה על פי הרומן של מרימה. הצגת הבכורה של האופרה הייתה מיועדת לסוף אותה שנה, אך עקב קושי בליהוק התפקיד הראשי, החזרות לבכורה החלו רק באוגוסט 1874. ביזה קנה בית בבוז'יוואל (Bougival), הנמצאת עשרים קילומטרים מערבית לפריז, על גדות נהר הסן, ושם ישב לכתוב את יצירתו. עד קיץ 1874 סיים ביזה את הנוסח לפסנתר של האופרה, ונדרשו לו חודשיים נוספים לסיים את התזמור. (גם זה זמן שיא להשלמת אופרה בסדר גודל כזה.) פרסום הליברית של היצירה עורר שערורייה בקרב חוגי האמנים, שגרסו שהוא אינו מוסרי. השערורייה גרמה לעיכוב בליהוק התפקיד הראשי. לפחות זמרת מפורסמת אחת (ששמה לא הוזכר) סירבה כשהוצע לה התפקיד. בסופו של דבר, בדצמבר של אותה השנה, הסכימה המצו סופרן המפורסמת סלסטין גאלי-מרייה (Galli-Marié) להופיע בתפקיד כרמן, וזאת בלי לראות את הפרטיטורה. בזמן החזרות הביע עוזרו של דו לוקל, דה לוואן (De Leuven), את מורת רוחו כלפי עלילת האופרה ולחץ על ביזה ועל כותבי הליברית לשנות את הסוף הטרגי. לאופרה קומיק היה שם של תיאטרון משפחתי והורים רבים נהגו לקיים ראיונות לחתנים עתידיים בתאיו במהלך ההצגה. דה לוואן חשש, כי סוף כזה ימנע ממשפחות לבוא לראות את האופרה, ובכך יהרוס את שם המוסד כתיאטרון משפחתי. כותבי הליברית הסכימו לשנות את הסוף, אך ביזה סירב. חילוקי דעות אלו הובילו להתפטרותו של דה לוואן מהפקת האופרה בתחילת שנת 1874. באוקטובר החלו החזרות, שהתארכו עד חמישה חודשים (הרבה יותר מהמצופה). נגני התזמורת של האופרה קומיק טענו, כי הפרטיטורה איננה ניתנת לנגינה ולצוות הזמרים היה קשה לעקוב אחרי הוראותיו של ביזה. המתנגד הראשי היה דו לוקל Dean, Bizet, Georges. שחיבב מאוד את ביזה, אך שנא את האופרה. האופרה קומיק הייתה במצב פיננסי קשה מאוד, לאחר שלא זכתה להצלחה מאז האופרה פאוסט של גוּנוֹ. צרותיה הפיננסיות הרבות של האופרה קומיק הובילו את דו לוקל לחשוש, ש"כרמן" תביא אותה למצב של פשיטת רגל. שמאל|ממוזער|300px|פוסטר מהבכורה של כרמן ב-1875 כותבי הליברית, שהאופרה כרמן הייתה עיסוק מינורי מבחינתם, ניסו בחשאי לשדל את זמרי האופרה לבצע את תפקידיהם בדרמטיות מוגזמת, כדי להנמיך את השלכות העלילה על צופיה, אבל לשמחתו של ביזה, בחזרות האחרונות של האופרה השתכנעו בעלי ההשפעה בגאוניותה של האופרה. הצגת הבכורה של האופרה הייתה ב-3 במרץ 1875, שלושה חודשים לפני מות המלחין. באותו יום קיבל ביזה את אות לגיון הכבוד, תואר כבוד על שירות מצטיין לצרפת. ארבעת המבצעים בתפקידים הראשיים של האופרה היו: * גאלי-מרייה בתפקיד כרמן * פול לארי בתפקיד דון ז'וזה * ז'ק בוּאי בתפקיד אסקמיו * מדמואזל שאפּאי בתפקיד מיכּאלה לפי יומנו של הלוי, הצגת הבכורה לא קצרה הצלחה. אומנם, המערכה הראשונה התקבלה יפה, והאינטרמצו בין המערכה הראשונה לשנייה התקבל במחיאות כפיים, אך בהמשך, פרט ל אריה של מיכאלה במערכה השלישית, המערכה השנייה, השלישית והרביעית התקבלו בדומיה רועמת. המבקרים קטלו את האופרה בטענה, שהליברית איננה מתאימה לאופרה קומיק. גם הקהילה המוזיקלית ביקרה את ביזה על שהלך בעקבות וגנר כששם דגש רב יותר על התזמורת מאשר על הזמרים. לדוגמה, שיר הצוענים (מספר 12), מסתמך על תמיכה מלודית וקצבית רבה של התזמורת ואיננו ניתן לביצוע בלעדיה; זאת ועוד, אם מנצח התזמורת איננו מקפיד די הצורך, שיר הטוריאדור המפורסם מהמערכה השנייה יכול בקלות להיבלע בצלילי התזמורת, גם עם בס חזק בתפקיד אסקמיו. למרות כל הביקורות השליליות, היו מי ששיבחו את האופרה על מקוריותה. המשורר תאודור דה בנוויל, לדוגמה, שיבח את כותבי הליברית על שיצרו דמויות ריאליסטיות יותר משהיה מקובל באופרה קומיק. עקב הביקורות השליליות הרבות, בשנתה הראשונה היו רק 48 הצגות של האופרה באופרה קומיק. לקראת סוף תקופת ההרצה, ההנהלה מכרה כרטיסים בהנחות גדולות, בניסיון כושל למנוע הפסד גמור, וכשהסתיימה העונה, לא רצה עוד איש להעסיק את הזמרים שמילאו את התפקידים הראשיים. ביזה לא זכה לראות בהצלחת האופרה שכתב. הוא נפטר ב-3 ביולי, ממש לאחר ההצגה השלושים במספר. במשך המאה הבאה נכנסה האופרה לרפרטואר כחלק בלתי נפרד ממנו. אף כי תפקיד כרמן נכתב למצו-סופרן, זמרות סופרן רבות, ביניהן לאונטין פרייס (שהייתה צריכה להתגבר גם על גזענות מושרשת בדרכה לתפקיד) שרו את כרמן על הבימה ובהקלטות. חילוקי דעות רבים התעוררו בשאלה, איזה הוא טיפוס הקול המתאים ביותר לתפקיד. לא זו בלבד, שהוא מחייב היקף קולי רחב ויכולת ירידה תכופה אל הסף התחתון של המנעד, אלא שכדי להציג את כרמן כראוי לה המבצעת צריכה להיות מחוננת בכישורים דרמטיים יוצאי דופן ואף להיות רקדנית מעולה. יסודות דרמטיים "כרמן" הייתה חדשנית עד קיצוניות בדרמה שבה: האופרה הצרפתית לא הוגבלה עוד לטיפוסים קומיים חד-ממדיים. שני גיבוריה הראשיים של היצירה הנם מן הדמויות עזות המבע ביותר בספרות האופרה. נפילתו של דון ז'וזה ממאהב נאמן וחייל המכיר בחובתו למטורף אחוז דיבוק מתוארת להפליא הן במוזיקה והן בליברית. המוזיקה אף מוודאת, שכרמן לא תהפוך לדמות הרסנית כמו אלקטרה (ריכרד שטראוס) או לולו (אלבן ברג): היא איננה רודפת גברים; הם רודפים אותהBatta, pg 103. כיון שביזה נרתע מן הדימוי המסורתי של פאם-פאטאל אופראית, הייתה כרמן לדמות שקשה להבינה (או להציגה על הבימה). היא פאטאליסטית ונהנתנית, חיה כל-כולה את הרגע. יופיה מפיל, שלא בצדיה, את הגברים ברשתה ומכאן ואילך הם מובלים אל מפלתם בשל מושגים מטעים שהם מטפחים בעצמם על האהבה. את אופיה של כרמן מתארת באופן המוצלח ביותר סצנת משחק הקלפים, שבה היא מקבלת את בשורת מותה כדבר בלתי נמנע. חוזה איננו האדם המתאים לגחמותיה של כרמן, משום שהוא נכסף לקביעות, המצטיירת בעיניו כנאמנות: כשהוא שומע שכרמן רקדה לפני הגברים במערכה השנייה, הוא נתקף מצוקה קשה. חוסר היציבות של אופיה היא אנרכיה בעיני חוזה, ובהיותו חייל, הוא מסלק אותה. שמאל|ממוזער|250px|פסל כרמן ב[[סביליה, ליד זירת השוורים צילם:אבישי רייכר]] לכרמן וחוזה יש שלושה דואטים, המייצגים שלושה שלבים במערכת היחסים שלהם. הראשון במערכה הראשונה הוא שלב הפיתוי, השני, במערכה השנייה, הוא שלב ההתנגשות, והשלישי, במערכה הרביעית, הפתרון הטרגי. מבחינה מוזיקלית, הדואטים אינם בסגנון הדואטים הצרפתיים או האיטלקיים המסורתיים, שבהם שני קולות מתמזגים לאחד. הם מציגים את חוסר ההתאמה, את השונות התהומית, בין כרמן לחוזה, כיון שכמעט לעולם אין הם שרים יחדיו. דמויות המשנה, מיכאלה ואסקמיו, אינן מפותחות באותה מידה כשני הגיבורים, ומשמשות כהשתקפויות לדמויות הראשיות. מיכאלה מייצגת את עברו הנאיבי של חוזה, ואילו אסקמיו מייצג את עתידה המסעיר של כרמן. מיכאלה באה מן האופרות הליריות של גונו ואסקמיו מקורו באופרה בופה המסורתית. למיכאלה יש אריה קטנה במערכה השלישית, הבאה ללמד, שחשיבותה בסיפור העלילה אינה רבה: היא נבראה להיות ניגוד לכרמן, אבל היא מייצגת גם את אמו של חוזה. לאסקמיו ניתן השיר המפורסם ביותר בפרטיטורה. ביזה ידע שהשיר יהיה פופולרי, אך הוא עצמו תיעב אותו. "הם רוצים פסולת וזה מה שיקבלו", אמר. יסודות מוזיקליים כשנשאל, אם יבקר בספרד כדי להכיר את החומר לפרטיטורה שלו, ענה ביזה, "לא, זה רק יבלבל אותי." ביזה שילב יסודות ספרדיים במוזיקה, שאת אופיה הצרפתי שימר בעליל. כמה קטעים, בייחוד ה-Seguidilla ושיר הצועניות עושים שימוש רב ביסודות הפלמנקו. גם האינטרמצו במערכה הרביעית מושפע ככל הנראה משיר ספרדי של מנואל גארסיה שיש בו יסודות של מוזיקה צוענית. ביזה מיזג כמה שירים ספרדיים פופולריים כמות שהם בפרטיטורה. אלה הםEl arreglito, שהיה ל"האבאנרה" ושיר העם שכרמן מפזמת בחוצפה כשזוניגה חוקר אותה; את שניהם כתב איראדייה'. ההאבאנרה נכתבה במקום אריה, שלא מצאה חן בעיני גאלי-מארייה, וביזה, כמשוער, שינה ותיקן עשר פעמים . ביזה משתמש במערכת לייטמוטיב רופפת מאוד, כיון שהוא מעדיף להביא חומר חדש בכל תמונה. שני מוטיבים קשורים בכרמן. הראשון הוא מוטיב הגורל של כרמן והסקונדות המוגדלות שלו מקורן במוזיקה הספרדית. הוא מופיע כמבשר רעות מיד אחרי הפרלוד ושולט בסיום האופרה. הוא נשמע בצורה זו כאשר כרמן בוחרת בדון ז'וזה כמאהבה, בראשית שיר הפרח, וברגעי הסיום של האופרה. עוד הוא נשמע, במהירות מוגברת, עם כניסת כרמן. הנושא הזה מופיע ביתר תדירות בכלי המיתר ובא לשימוש כאשר הגרסה האיטית יותר הייתה עוצרת את שטף המוזיקה. ראויה לציון הופעתו בתמונת משחק הקלפים (מס' 20). הנושא השני הקשור בכרמן מייצג את השפעתה על חוזה. הוא נשמע אחרי שחוזה נבחר להיות מאהבה של כרמן וכאשר כרמן נלקחת על ידי המשטרה אל חוזה וזוניגה. הנושא הזה הנו, כמוהו ככרמן עצמה, יפה וטרגי גם יחד. בקטע שהוצא מן המהדורה המקורית והוכנס למקהלה הקדחתנית של הנשים במערכה הראשונה, שני הנושאים מנוגנים בקונטרפונקט. תיקונים ושינויים המתכונת המקורית של ביזה לכרמן הציבה דיאלוג במקום רצ'יטטיב. אחרי מות ביזה, סברה הקהילה המוזיקלית, כי האופרה תתקבל ביתר הערכה בצורת גראנד אופרה מאשר כאופרה-קומיק. ידידו של ביזה, ארנסט ז'ירו, כתב רצ'יטטיבים להצגת הבכורה בווינה ב-1875, ואלה היו בשימוש עד שנות ה-60' של המאה ה-20. (מלבד באופרה קומיק, שם נשארה כרמן בגרסת הדיאלוגים עד שנות ה-50' של המאה ה-20.) כיום רואים ברצ'יטטיבים נזק ליצירה כמכלול. הם פגמו בקצב ההתרחשויות המדוד בקפידה של ביזה והפריעו משמעותית לתהליך האפיון. נראה, עם זאת, שהרצ'יטטיבים חוזרים לאופנה בבתי האופרה הגדולים, כדוגמת המטרופוליטן אופרה, שגודלם מקשה על העברת דיאלוג מדובר. מהדורה חדשה משנת 1964, בעריכת פריץ אסר, אמורה לשחזר את חזונו המקורי של ביזה בהכללת חומר, שהוצא מן האופרה בביצוע הבכורה, יחד עם השבת הדיאלוגים. אסר לא היה מודע לכך שחלק גדול מן ההשמטות היה מעשה ידיו של ביזה עצמו וכתוצאה מכך כלל אי-אילו קטעים מיותרים. במקביל הכניס גם שינויים ניכרים בהוראות הבימוי ושכתב חלק מן הליברית. כיום, הפרטיטורה המספקת היחידה היא פרטיטורה ווקאלית מאת ביזה עצמו, שיצאה לאור בשנת 1875. אין עדיין בנמצא שום פרטיטורה מדויקת מלאה, וכל הפקה נשפטת על פי כישורי המנצח בבחירת פרטיטורה. רוב ההקלטות מאז פרסום המהדורה של אסר מלהטטים בגרסאות של האופרה קומיק, אסר וז'ירו. הגרסה של רפאל פריבק דה בורגוס מ-1970 (שכולה אופרה קומיק) מכילה תמונת פנטומימה עם מוראלס ומקהלה, שנחתכה מן ההפקה המקורית אך נשארה בפרטיטורה. בשנת 2003 נערכה הקלטה עם מישל פלאסו, הכוללת נוסח מוקדם של ההאבאנרה של כרמן (L'amour est un enfant bohème) נוסף לזה המוכר. תקציר העלילה מיקום העלילה : סביליה , ספרד. 1830. *'הערה': בגרסתו של פריץ אסר, מערכה שלישית ורביעית נקראות מערכה שלישית חלק אחד, ומערכה שלישית חלק שתיים. *'הערה': הטקסט בסוגריים בתקציר העלילה מביא את ראשית הקטע הווקאלי הנזכר לפניהם. מערכה ראשונה כיכר יפה בסביליה ובה בית חרושת לסיגריות, קסרקטין וגשר. מוראלס והחיילים עומדים על משמרתם, משועממים מאוד (Sur la place, Chacun passe). מיכאלה מופיעה. היא מחפשת את חוזה, ארוסה, אבל החיילים החצופים, המעוניינים בחברתה, נטפלים אליה והיא נמלטת. חוזה מתקרב עם המשמרת החדשה וחבורת נערי רחוב מחקים את צעדתם (Avec la garde montante). עובדות בית החרושת יוצאות מן הבניין להפסקה וחבריהן מקבילים את פניהן (La cloche a sonné). כרמן מופיעה וכל הגברים פונים אליה בשאלה, מתי תאהב אותם (Quand je vous aimerai?) היא עונה, כי היא אוהבת את האיש שאינו אוהב אותה, בהאבאנרה המפורסמת. (L'amour est un oiseau rebelle). כשהיא מתבקשת לבחור מאהב, היא מטילה פרח לפני חוזה (Carmen! sur tes pas, nous nous pressons tous!). חוזה קופא לרגע על עומדו עד שמיכאלה פונה אליו עם מכתב ונשיקה מאת אמו (Parle-moi de ma mère!). חוזה שוקע בהרהורי כיסופים אל ביתו. מיכאלה הולכת לדרכה ובו ברגע עולות צווחות מתוך בית החרושת והנשים פורצות החוצה בשירה טרופה ובלולה (Au secours! Au secours!). דון ז'וזה ומפקדו, זוניגה, חוקרים ומוצאים, שכרמן התקוטטה עם אישה אחרת וחתכה את פניה בסכין. זוניגה מנסה לחקור את כרמן, המפזמת בחוצפה שיר עם ומתעלמת משאלותיו (Tra la la). זוניגה מורה לחוזה לעצור אותה וללוותה אל הכלא. כרמן עוגבת על חוזה בשיר ספרדי מתנגן (Près des remparts de Séville) ומשדלת אותו להניח לה לברוח. חוזה נאסר כעונש על שחרור כרמן. מערכה שנייה ערב בפונדק של לילאס פאסטיה, מקום מפגשם של מבריחים. כרמן וחברותיה פרסקיטה ומרסדס שרות ומחוללות (Les tringles des sist–res tintaient, שיר צועני). זוניגה מנסה לחזר אחרי כרמן, אבל כל מחשבותיה נתונות לחוזה, היושב בכלא מזה חודש ואמור להשתחרר היום. המאטאדור אסקמיו מתקבל בהתלהבות רבה מצד אורחי הפונדק (Vivat, vivat le Toréro). הוא שר את שיר הטוריאדור (Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre) ומנסה גם הוא לחזור אחרי כרמן, שמסרבת גם לו. המבריחים דאנקאירו ורמנדאדו דנים בתוכניות עם כרמן וחברותיה הצועניות (Nous avons en tête une affaire - חמישייה). כרמן מסרבת להילוות אליהם, כי ראשה נתון אך ורק לחוזה. חוזה מגיע ובפיו שיר עם (Halte là! Qui va là! Dragon d'Alcala!) והוא וכרמן נשארים לבדם. כרמן מרגיזה אותו בסיפורים על ריקודיה ואחר רוקדת לפניו בלבד (Je vais danser en votre honneur...Lalala) אך החצוצרות הקוראות לחיילים לשוב לקסרקטין קוטעות את ריקודה. זעמה של כרמן מתלקח כשחוזה מכין עצמו לעזוב והוא נשבע שלבו כולו שלה בשיר הפרח (La fleur que tu m'avais jetée). כרמן מבקשת, שיצטרף למבריחים, אם הוא באמת אוהב אותה (Non, tu ne m'aime pas). הוא מסרב ומתכונן ללכת כשזוניגה מתגלה לו במפתיע. הוא שולף את חרבו כנגד מפקדו, אבל הצוענים פורקים את שניהם מנשקם ומסלקים את זוניגה מהמקום (Mon cher monsieur). חוזה נאלץ לברוח עם כרמן (La bas dans le montagne, שיר צוענים). מערכה שלישית ערוץ טרשי, שם עוסקים המבריחים במשלח ידם. חוזה מגיע עם המבריחים (Écoute, écoute, compagnon) אך כרמן אינה אוהבת אותו עוד לאחר שהבינה, שאינו בן הזוג המתאים לה. היא פונה עכשיו אל אסקמיו. כרמן, פרסקיטה ומרסדס קוראות בקלפים (!Mêlons! Coupons) פרסקיטה ומרסדס חוזות אהבה ורומנטיקה, עושר ומותרות בקלפים שבידן; אבל הקלפים של כרמן מבשרים מוות לה ולחוזה (En vain pour éviter les réponses amères). המבריחים מתכננים את פעולותיהם (Quant au douanier, c'est notre affaire). מיכאלה מגיעה עם מורה דרך בחיפושיה אחר חוזה (Je dis, que rien ne m'épouvante) ומסתתרת בין הסלעים כשהיא שומעת ירייה. אסקמיו מגיע ומגלה לחוזה, שהוא מאוהב בכרמן ומספר לו על פרשת האהבים שלה עם חייל, בלי לדעת שחוזה הוא הוא החייל. המבריחים מסכלים ברגע האחרון קטטה בין חוזה לאסקמיו על כרמן (Holà, holà José). אסקמיו מסתלק, אבל לפני לכתו הוא מזמין את כרמן ואת המבריחים למלחמות הפרים. מיכאלה יוצאת ממחבואה ומספרת לחוזה, שאמו מייחלת לראותו. תחילה הוא מסרב ללכת (Non, je ne partirai pas!) עד שמיכאלה מספרת לו, שאמו נוטה למות. הוא נשבע לחזור אל כרמן ופונה ללכת. בלכתו, נשמעת מרחוק שירת אסקמיו. כרמן פורצת בריצה אל קולו, אך חוזה חוסם את דרכה. מערכה רביעית כיכר לפני הזירה בסביליה. אנשי העיר מתכוננים למלחמת הפרים (A deux cuartos!) (מבוצע לעתים כבלט לטקסט שונה Dansez, dansez) והם רואים את להקת הפרשים מגיעה (Les voici! voici la quadrille). כרמן ואסקמיו מתקבלים בברכות וחוגגים אהבה וניצחון כשכרמן מוסיפה, שמעודה לא אהבה עד כדי כך (Si tu m'aimes, Carmen). פרסקיטה מזהירה את כרמן, שחוזה נמצא בקהל (Carmen! Prends garde!) ומתכוון להרוג אותה, אבל כרמן אומרת, שהיא תדבר עמו. לפני שהיא מספיקה להיכנס לזירה, מתייצב מולה חוזה, חיוור ונואש (C'est toi! C'est moi!). בפעם האחרונה, מטורף למחצה, הוא תובע ממנה אהבה ונאמנות, גם אחרי שהיא מסבירה שוב ושוב שאיננה אוהבת אותו עוד. כשהיא משליכה אליו בבוז את הטבעת שנתן לה (Cette bague, autrefois) הוא דוקר אותה בלבה (Eh bien, damnée) והיא מתה ברגע שאסקמיו חוגג ניצחון בזירה. הצופים יוצאים מן הזירה וחוזה, שבור ורצוץ, מתוודה לפני הכול על המעשה שעשה וקורא: "Ah! Carmen! ma Carmen adorée!". עיבודים פנטזיות לא מעט מלחינים השתמשו בנושאים מתוך "כרמן" כבסיס ליצירות משלהם. כמה מאלה, כמו ,פנטזיית כרמן" של פבלו דה סראסאטה (1883) לכינור ותזמורת, "פנטזיית כרמן" של פרנץ וקסמן לינור ותזמורת ו"וריאציות על נושא מתוך כרמן" של ולדימיר הורוביץ לפסנתר סולו הן יצירות ראווה וירטואוזיות, נאמנות למסורת הפנטזיות על נושאים מתוך אופרות. פרוצ'ו בוזוני כתב סונאטינה (מס' 6) לפסנתר בשם "פנטזיה דה קאמרה סופר כרמן" (1920), העושה שימוש בנושאים מתוך האופרה. יש גם שתי סוויטות, הלקוחות ישירות מן האופרה של ביזה, שמרבים להקליט ולבצע בקונצרטים תזמורתיים. סרטי קולנוע * ב-1915 ביים ססיל ב. דה מיל גרסת סרט אילם בן 59 דקות לאופרה. * בארצות הברית יצר אוסקר המרשטיין עיבוד אפרו-אמריקאי לאופרה בשם "כרמן ג'ונס". היצירה זכתה להצלחה הן כהפקה בימתית והן כסרט עלילה. * ב-1960 ביים ואנג טיאנלין את "ורד בר פראי" בכיכובה של גרייס צ'אנג ובשפה המנדרינית. הסרט נוצר וצולם בהונג קונג. * ב-1967 ניצח המנצח הרברט פון קאראיין על סרט טכניקולור של האופרה. * ב-1983 יצר קרלוס סאורה סרט מחול בהשראת האופרה, עם ריקודי פלמנקו שיצר הכוריאוגרף אנטוניו גאדס. * ב-1984 הופקה גרסה קולנועית. בסרט הקולנוע הזה מככבים חוליה מיחנס בתפקיד כרמן ופלאסידו דומינגו בתפקיד דון ז'וזה, עם לורין מאזל והתזמורת הלאומית של צרפת. הצוות החזק והבימוי המסורתצי תרמו לפופולריות שלו בקרב הקהל. הייתה זו גרסת הקולנוע הראשונה שעשתה שימוש בדיאלוגים המדוברים של ביזה במקום הרצ'יטטיבים. הפסקול הוצא בשלמותו על גבי תקליטור. * MTV הוציאה גם היא גרסה, "כרמן: היפאופרה, עם ביונסה נואולס ככרמן. * עוד גרסה מן התקופה האחרונה היא U-Carmen e-Khayelitsha משנת 2005, שמוקמה בדרום אפריקה ומושרת בשפת Xhosa. הסרט זכה בפרס דב הזהב בפסטיבל הסרטים הבינלאומי בברלין. * עוד עיבוד אפריקאי בשם Karmen Gei משנת 2001 מתרחש בדקר, סנגל ומושר בצרפתית ובוולוף. אחרים * רודיון שדרין כתב "באלט כרמן" (1967), המבוסס ישירות על האופרה. * הכוריאוגרף מתיו בורן יצר גרסה מעודכנת של כרמן בשם The Car Man * אריק ו. קרוז מן הפיליפינים יצר את "כרמן", בלט באורך מלא המבוסס על העלילה והמוזיקה של "כרמן" המקורית. הכוריאוגרפיה שייכת עכשיו לרפרטואר של "באלט מאנילה" בראשות ליזה מאקויה-אליזאלדה. * הכוריאוגרף רוברט זונד יצר בלט מודרני בן 45 דקות של "כרמן, לפרטיטורה של מיילס דייויס בשביל באלט פאסיפיקה, בשנת 1997. הערות שוליים קישורים חיצוניים *כרמן - סוויטות מס' 1 ו-2 *כרמן - הפרלוד קטגוריה:אופרה